When the Anbu Boy Meets the Jounin Girl: Mizu to Mune
by Daemonn
Summary: Tsunade dan tim nya diperintahkan untuk mengembalikan gulungan rahasia ke sebuah desa terpencil di wilayah barat Konoha, tapi apa yang terjadi jika diperjalan mereka bertemu dengan sang ketua Akatsuki beserta partnernya? Sementara itu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan saat tau gadis Senjunya berada dalam bahaya?/ Young!Tsuna, NonJinchu!Naru, oneshoot, mature content.


Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Characters are based from his manga; Naruto

Story by Argushper Dulity

 **When the Anbu Boy Meets the Jounin Girl: Mizu to Mune**

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

.

.

"Sudah memeriksa perlengkapan senjata mu?"

"Tentu, aku sudah memeriksanya sampai dua kali."

"Sudah membawa kotak obat untuk jaga-jaga?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini ninja medis, mana mungkin aku melupakan hal krusial seperti itu."

Orang itu mengangguk paham, "kotak bentou mu sudah dibawa?"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Hey, Tsuna—

"Berhentilah terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku, Naru-echi. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua yang kuperlukan. Aku juga sudah memeriksanya sampai dua kali."

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Sifat over-protektifnya selalu kambuh jika gadisnya akan berangkat menjalankan misi.

Tsunade yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menangkup pipi Naruto dengan kedua tanganya. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku tapi aku akan baik-baik saja, sungguh. Percayalah padaku. Misi yang kujalani tidak seberat misi kemarin, kau juga mendengarnya sendiri, bukan? Aku dan tim ku hanya perlu mengembalikan benda yang tertinggal dari Miiko itu."

Dengan perlahan Tsunade mengecup bibir dari orang yang paling dicintainya itu, dan tersenyum manis menatap kedua mata sapphire yang memancarkan kegelisahan.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Aku jadi berat meninggalkanmu."

Naruto lalu memegang tangan yang menangkup pipinya dan meremasnya pelan, ia merasakan firasat buruk kali ini. Dan sialnya, firasatnya hampir selalu terbukti benar. Ia merasa sangat gelisah karenanya.

"Bisakah…. bisakah aku ikut ke dalam tim mu kali ini?"

Tsunade terhenyak mendengarnya. Suara itu terdengar sendu. Dan, Tsunade bersumpah, baru kali ini ia mendengar nada seperti itu.

"Tatap mataku, Naru."

Namun, mata itu tidak juga kunjung menatapnya. Mata itu menunduk. Sapphirenya redup. Tsunade benci melihat ini. Mata yang biasanya menatapnya tajam, memancarkan aura yang kuat, dominasi yang tak terbantahkan. Tapi kali ini, mata itu tak ubahnya seperti anak kucing yang sedang memohon.

"Namikaze Naruto! Tatap mataku." Ujarnya tegas, dan berhasil. Mata itu kini balas menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Naruto masih bergeming.

"Hey, kau membuatku takut. Ada apa, Naru? Kau bahkan sampai ingin ikut misi kali ini, tidak seperti biasanya."

"Entahlah, Tsuna. Aku… aku merasakan firasat buruk. Ini membuatku merasa sangat tidak nyaman." Ia berucap lirih.

Tsunade lalu mengelus kedua pipi yang memiliki goresan seperti kumis kucing itu, "kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja….."

"Hanya saja?" ulang gadis Senju itu.

"Hanya saja aku terlalu takut. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mu."

Tsunade lalu melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus pipi tan itu, sejurus kemudian ia langsung memeluk pemuda kuning itu dengan erat.

"Tolonglah, percaya padaku. Aku tidak tau dari mana firasat itu muncul dan kenapa kau jadi begitu takut karenanya, tapi Naru, kumohon, percayalah padaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Dengan lembut ia mengusap punggung tegap yang selalu siap melindunginya itu. Mencoba menenangkan rasa gelisah yang dirasakan kekasihnya.

"Kau membawa kunai Hiraishinku?" ujar Naruto yang masih berada di dalam pelukan hangat Tsunade.

"Tentu saja, hanya barang itu yang tidak pernah lupa ku bawa saat menjalani misi."

Naruto mengangguk paham, "berjanjilah padaku jika kau sudah benar-benar terdesak, lemparkan kunai itu."

"Tentu, Naru, tentu. Aku akan memanggilmu jika ada musuh yang tidak bisa kami tangani. Kau bisa memegang janjiku."

Tsunade lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku berangkat ya, Naru." Ucapnya sambil mencium sekilas bibir pemuda di depannya.

"Hati-hati, dan jangan lupakan janji mu."

Tsunade tersenyum riang, "ha'i, lemparkan kunai Hiraishin saat terdesak. Jaa, Naru-echi."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat Tsunade yang berjalan cepat sambil melambai kearahnya. Ia terus menatap gadis yang sudah mulai pergi menjauh itu sampai benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Naruto lalu meremas dadanya dengan kuat. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa takut dan gelisah ini.

"Sial. Aku benar-benar tidak tenang kali ini."

Sedetik kemudian ia menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. Pergi menuju markas besarnya.

.

.

"Mou, kau lama sekali, melon pirang." Ucap Kunoichi bemata merah darah dengan cemberut.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kikuk, "he, maaf, maaf. Tadi aku perlu menenangkan Naruto dulu."

"Hee, memangnya kenapa dengan Naruto-kun?"

"Dia mendadak merasakan firasat buruk, ia bahkan sampai ingin ikut misi ini dengan ku."

Kurenai terkejut, "sungguh?! Perhatian sekali pacarmu itu. Aku jadi iri. Ia bahkan sampai berani mengajukan diri untuk ikut misi yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Jounin."

Tsunade hanya tertawa garing, _'andai saja kau tau siapa sebenarnya Naru itu. Kau akan memuntahkan semua omonganmu barusan.'_

"Tapi, yah. Seorang lelaki akan berubah menjadi sangat pemberani ketika menyangkut dengan gadis yang dicintainya."

"Hei-hei, sejak kapan kau menjadi sok bijak seperti ini, Asuma?"

Asuma hanya menghela nafas, "itu kenyataan, Kurenai. Lelaki paling pengecut pun pasti akan menjadi sangat pemberani jika ada sesuatu yang mengancam gadisnya."

Kurenai menyipitkan matanya, menatap Asuma tajam. "Hey, aku merasa pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya."

Asuma mengelus tengkuknya, "yah, tentu saja kau pernah mendengarnya, Hokage-sama sering mengucapkannya. Aku hanya mengutip apa yang beliau ucapkan."

Kurena melongo mendengarnya.

"Baik-baik, kita hentikan acara gossip menggosip ini. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat sekarang." Ujar gadis berambut hitam bernama Anko Mitarashi.

"Saran yang bagus Anko. Oke. Kalian sudah memeriksa semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan?" tanya Asuma sebagai ketua tim dengan nada tegas.

"Sudah." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan? Seperti kotak obat maupun bentou kalian?"

Tsunade lalu membuka tas kecil yang ada dipinggangnya dan melihat sebuah kunai bermata tiga yang berhiaskan simbol-simbol rumit tersimpan rapi disana. Ia menatap benda itu sambil tersenyum, mengingatkannya dengan seorang pemuda bodoh yang sangat dicintainya.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang ketinggalan."

"Baiklah, mari kita lakukan misi merepotkan ini."

"Ya!"

Asuma hanya menggeleng pelan melihat semangat-semangat teman-temannya, lalu berdoa semoga firasat buruk Naruto yang tadi Tsunade katakan tidak terjadi, dan meraka dapat kembali dengan selamat.

Semoga.

Jarak dari desa Konoha dengan desa Shirazu tidak terlalu jauh, jika ditempuh dengan berlari mungkin hanya butuh waktu sekitar sehari, mungkin kurang jika Jounin yang melakukannya. Shirazu adalah sebuah desa kecil yang berada disebelah timur dari desa Konoha. Desa itu dipimpin oleh seorang Miiko. Desa yang kecil namun makmur. Tsunade masih mengingat wajah-wajah ceria dari penduduk desa itu, mungkin karena dipimpin oleh seorang wanita yang adil sehingga taraf kebahagiaan desa itu cukup tinggi.

Bahagia, ya? Mengingat bahagia, membuatnya langsung membayangkan wajah Naruto. Sumber dari kebahagiaannya selama ini. Tsunade tersenyum, tanpa Naruto mungkin hidupnya tidak akan sebahagia ini. Yah, walaupun mereka jarang bertemu tapi Tsunade tetap bahagia akan hal itu. Mencintai pemuda itu juga adalah kebahagian menurutnya.

"Berhenti!"

Lamunan Tsunade langsung buyar ketika mendengar nada tegas dari Asuma. Ia dan teman-temannya yang lain langsung berhenti disalah satu dahan pohon yang besar. Ia menatap kedepan, melihat dua siluet yang menggunakan jubah bermotif aneh sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Seolah sedang memblokade jalan mereka.

"Siapa kalian?" ujar Asuma lantang. Ia langsung merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah pisau yang langsung ia aliri dengan chakra.

"Berikan gulungan desa Shirazu yang kalian bawa, maka aku akan mengampuni kalian."

Tsunade menatap pria didepannya dengan rasa takut. Pria berambut oranye itu mempunya banyak sekali tindikan diwajahnya, namun, bukan hal itu yang membuatnya takut. Matanya. Mata berpola aneh dari pria itulah yang membuatnya takut. Mata itu memancarkan aura yang sangat hebat, ia benci mengakuinya namun mata itu memiliki aura yang sama kuatnya seperti Naruto.

"Kutanya sekali lagi siapa kalian?!"

"Shinobi Konoha tidak perlau tau siapa kami. Cukup berikan gulungan itu, dan nyawa kalian akan selamat." Ujar perempuan disebelah pria itu.

"Seperti aku akan melakukannya saja!"

Dengan satu hentakan kuat Asuma melompat menuju pria berambut oranye itu, tapi sebelum pisau chakranya mampu mengenai musuhnya, mendadak ia terhempas kebelakang dengan keras sampai menghancurkan beberapa pohon dibelakangnya

Tsunade, Kurenai serta Anko menatap ngeri pemadangan didepannya. Hanya dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, pria di depannya mampu mementalkan seorang Jounin tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Kurenai! Anko! Lindungi Tsunade. Lakukan apa pun untuk melindunginya!"

Mereka tersentak mendengar teriakan keras dari Asuma. Ya, mereka harus melindungi Tsunade karena gulungan itu berada didalam tas gadis bermbut kuning ini. Asuma lalu bangkit dari reruntuhan yang menimpanya dan menatap tajam pria yang barusan mementalkannya seperti sebuah bola kapas.

Asuma mengelap darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Dalam karirnya sebagai shinobi, baru pertama kali ia melihat musuh sekuat ini.

"Pein. Biar aku saja yang maju."

"Tidak, Konan. Aku sudah lama tidak bertarung, lagipula dia adalah Sarutobi Asuma. Putra dari Sandaime Hokage dan salah satu dari 12 Ninja Pelindung. Mungkin ia dapat menyenangkanku."

Wanita yang dipanggil Konan itu hanya mengangguk paham, ia kemudian mundur perlahan. Seperti membiarkan temannya untuk melakukan apa yang tadi ia inginkan.

Pria yang bernama Pein itu lalu kembali mengangkat tangannya, dan bergumam pelan, "Bansho Ten'in."

Asuma kembali dibuat terkejut ketika mendadak tubuhnya tertarik kearah pria yang bernama Pein ini, ia tidak bisa melawan karena tarikan ini begitu kuat. Sampai….

"ASUMA!" teriak Kurenai dengan sangat kencang. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat orang yang dicintainya tertusuk oleh besi hitam hingga menembus perutnya. Dari ujung besi hitam itu menetes darah kental. Terus menetes seperti keran air yang rusak.

"A-Asu-ma… Asum-ma…."

Ia melihat pria didepannya dengan santai mencabut besi yang tadi telah menusuk Asuma dan membiarkan tubuh Asuma jatuh bebas dari ketinggian lima meter. Dengan cepat Kurenai langsung melompat dan menangkap tubuh Asuma sebelum tubuh itu terbentur dengan keras ketanah.

"Tsunade, cepat kemari!"

Tersentak, ia dan Anko segera pergi menuju tempat berbaringnya Asuma. Ia melihat sebuah lubang diperut Asuma, sebuah lubang yang menganga.

"Anko, kau awasi dua orang itu sementara aku akan mengobati Asuma."

Asuma memegang lengan Tsunade, "pergi…lah dari sini, kem…bali ke desa dan mintalah ban…tuan." Ujarnya terbata sambil sesekali terbatuk, mencoba menahan rasa sakit diperutnya.

"Mana mungkin kami akan meninggalkan mu disini. Aku lebih baik mati bersamamu daripada harus melakukan itu." Asuma terkejut mendengar ucapan tegas dari gadis bermata merah yang selalu bersamanya. Ia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya fira…sat Naruto terbuk….ti, ya, Tsunade."

Tsunade tersentak mendengarnya. Tangannya bahkan sampai gemetaran. Namun, ia menggeleng. Ia harus kembali fokus untuk mengobati Asuma.

"Sial. Pria itu berjalan kemari."

"Tsunade, kau terus obati Asuma. Kami akan mencoba menahannya."

Tsunade memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa saat ini, jika ia melemparkan kunai itu sekarang maka dapat dipastikan seratus persen identitas asli Naruto akan ketauan. Tentu saja temannya akan tau Naruto adalah Anbu Kinpatsu, karena ia pasti akan menggunakan jurus Suitonnya yang mengagumkan itu.

Bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan menggunakan kunai itu. Ia tidak pernah berniat, dan tidak akan pernah akan mau menggunakan kunai itu. Jika ia melakukannya, itu sama saja ia sudah menghancurkan semua usaha Naruto yang sudah susah payah ia lakukan untuk menutupi identitasnya selama ini. Dan, ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Identitas asli seorang Anbu bahkan lebih berharga daripada nyawa itu sendiri.

Tapi disisi lain, ia takut akan keselamatan teman-temannya dan dirinya sendiri. Jika ia mati sekarang, maka tidak akan ada lagi Naruto. Tidak akan ada lagi Naruto yang mengkhawatirkannya, tidak ada lagi Naruto yang akan memeluknya, tidak ada lagi Naruto yang menjahilinya, dan tidak akan ada lagi Naruto yang mencintainya.

Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata, mengingat semua tentang Naruto dan semua yang telah mereka lalui selama ini.

"Baiklah, jika kalian tidak mau memberikan gulungan itu. Aku akan mengambilnya dengan paksa."

Ia berjalan perlahan kearah Kurenai dan Anko yang masih berdiri mematung. Tubuh mereka seakan tidak mau bergerak ketika pria bertindik itu berjalan mendekati mereka, kaki mereka seakan terpaku ditanah dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Mereka bahkan hanya diam gemetaran ketika Pein berjalan melewati mereka menuju Tsunade dan Asuma yang ada dibelakang mereka. Tubuh mereka seolah ditekan kuat oleh aura dari orang ini. Bukan, tepatnya dari mata orang itu. Mata berpola aneh yang seolah sedang mehancurkan mental mereka.

Tsunade menoleh dan melihat pria itu sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan sebuah besi hitam ditangannya. Asuma yang melihat itu mencoba berdiri dan melindungi Tsunade.

"Pergilah Tsunade!"

Tsunade masih terdiam mendegar teriakan putus asa Asuma, ia bahkan masih tetap diam ketika besi hitam itu mengarah padanya.

"Kau akan mati."

"Kau yang akan mati."

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kilatan kuning di depan Tsunade dan menghempaskan pria bertindik itu dengan sekali tendangan.

"Pein!" teriak Konan terkejut ketika temannya mendadak terhempas oleh sebuah kilat kuning yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Siapa kau?" ujar Pein dingin ketika ia berhasil bangkit.

"Dewa kematian yang akan mencabut nyawa mu." Dengan sekali lempar, puluhan kunai bercabang tiga sudah memenuhi area di hutan itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia menghilang dengan kilatan kuning lalu menghajar Pein habis-habisan tanpa ampun.

Pein bahkan tidak sempat mengangkat tangannya untuk melakukan jurus andalannya. Kecepatan dari orang yang sedang menyerangnya ini sungguh mengerikan—tidak, bahkan mengerikan saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkannya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam ketika puluhan kilatan kuning yang secara terus-terusan sedang menghancurkan tubuhnya dengan brutal.

Konan yang melihat temannya dalam bahaya lantas mengarahkan tangannya kearah Pein dan mengeluarkan ratusan kertas dari balik tangannya sehingga membentuk aliran kertas yang panjang untuk melindungi Pein dari serangan mengerikan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau menganggu."

Konan tersentak ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya berada didalam gumpalan air yang berbentuk bundar. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menyadari bahwa ia terjebak didalam penjara yang terbuat dari air. Namun, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah dari mana air-air ini berasal? Sungai pun jauh dari tempat ini. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Konan kaget ketika menyadari siapa pemuda ini sebenarnya.

Ratusan kertas yang tadinya memutar melidungi Pein pun menghilang. Menyisakan Pein yang berlutut dengan luka sayatan dan lebam disekujur tubuhnya.

Pemuda pirang itu berbalik dan menatap angkuh Pein. Pein berani bersumpah, bahwa itu adalah tatapan paling angkuh dan merendahkan yang pernah ia lihat. Dan, ia benci tatapan itu.

"Bansho—

"Suiton: Mizuruto no Jutsu."

Lagi-lagi Pein dibuat terkejut ketika tubuhnya dirambati oleh gelombang air yang berbentuk seperti akar yang besar dan melilitnya dengan kuat.

"Na-Naru?"

Pemuda kuning itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara lirih dari gadisnya, Naruto hanya menoleh sebentar dengan tatapn dinginya dan kembali menatap kedepan, kearah musuhnya.

"Pein. Ketua organisasi Akatsuki. Sebuah organisasi rahasia yang dibentuk oleh kau seorang nuke-nin kelas S dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas. Dan, perempuan yang terjebak itu bernama Konan, salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki yang juga nuke-nin kelas S."

Naruto menatap tepat pada mata berpola aneh milik Pein.

"Aku tidak tau apa tujuanmu dengan mengambil gulungan yang dimiliki desa Shirazu," Naruto lalu memposisikan kedua tangannya didepan dada, "tapi, jika kau mengganggu shinobi Konoha apalagi gadis pirang yang ada disebelah sana," ia lalu mulai membuat segel tangan yang rumit, "kau akan berhadapan dengan…" lalu terciptalah puluhan pusaran air raksasa disekitar Naruto yang menyusun dan membentuk sebuah naga yang menjulang tinggi, sangat tinggi dan besar bahkan lebih tinggi dari semua pohon yang ada dihutan ini, "…seorang iblis!"

"Suiton: Daisuiryuudan no Jutsu!"

Lalu mengaumlah naga air super besar itu sebelum dengan cepat menghantam Pein yang masih terjerat akar air milik Naruto. Konan yang melihat hal itu terbelalak kaget menyaksikan sebesar apa naga air yang Naruto ciptakan dari kehampaan. Dengan mati-matian Konan berusaha lepas dari penjara air ini untuk menolong Pein yang bahkan tidak bisa lepas dari air yang melilitnya.

Naga air itu mengahancurkan hampir seluruh area yang dilewatinya dan membuat sebuah kerusakan yang amat hebat dihutan itu. Ratusan meter area di hutan itu rusak akibat jurus Naruto, sejauh mata memandang hanya kerusakan yang ada. Membuat semua yang melihat jurus itu bergetar hebat.

"PEIIIINN!" tiba-tiba penjara air yang Naruto ciptakan hancur lebur ketika perempuan yang ia penjarakan mengamuk dengan ratusan kertas yang mengarah kearahnya. Naruto hanya menatap serangan itu dengan datar. Tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali dimatanya.

Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan dari telapak tangannya tercipta pusaran air yang terus membesar seolah seperti perisai yang melindunginya dari amukan nuke-nin itu.

Konan sama sekali tidak terkejut saat serangannya dapat ditahan dengan mudah, karena ia sudah tau siapa lawan yang ia hadapi saat ini, sang Anbu legendaris dari Konoha. Ia hanya membuat trik agar bisa dapat pergi menjemput Pein dan segera pergi dari iblis yang sedang mengamuk ini. Tanpa membuang keempatan yang ada, ia lalu meloncat melewati Naruto dan terbang dengan sayap kertasnya menuju Pein.

Ia terkejut meilhat Pein yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan pakaian yang hancur dan tubuh yang bersimbah darah. Belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat Pein terluka separah ini. Jika ia tau bahwa pemuda ini yang akan datang, ia akan habis-habisan menyuruh Pein untuk pergi dan menyiapkan rencana lain ketimbang dilumat habis seperti sekarang. Ia juga menyesal telah menyetujui rencana Pein untuk tidak membawa kelima Pein lainnya dalam perjalanan. Walaupun harus Konan akui Pein memiliki mata yang hebat—sangat hebat malah, namun ia belum bisa sepenuhnya mengontrol kekuatan dari mata itu, dan inilah hasil yang ia dapat.

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur dariku?"

Konan terlonjak dari pikirannya ketika pemuda yang ia takuti sudah berada di depannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat menakutkan. Pein saja dapat dengan mudah dihabisi, apalagi dirinya yang lebih lemah dari Pein.

"Ka-Kau—

Tangan Konan bergetar hebat. Sungguh, saat ini ia sangat takut sekali. Sekarang ia seperti semut kecil dihadapan seorang monster. Konan butuh bantuan, ia menggigit bibirnya. Che, masa bodoh, ia akan meminta bantuan walaupun itu semua sia-sia, ia hanya butuh pancingan agar bisa membawa Pein pergi dari sini. Ia mengigit jari telunjuknya.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" ujarnya sambil mengehentakan tanganya ke tanah.

Terjadi ledakan dengan asap yang cukup banyak, dari situ munculah lima sosok yang menggunakan jubah yang sama seperti Konan, dan memiliki tindikan serta mata yang sama seperti Pein.

"Kau pikir dengan memanggil bantuan kalian bisa mengalahkanku?"

Konan menggeram perlahan. Kelima sosok yang tak lain adalah bagian dari 6 Pein itu lalu bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto, sebelum sebuah suara mengiterupsi mereka dengan lantang.

"Kau pikir kami akan membiarkan kalian bertarung dengan pemimpin kami, huh? Jangan membuat kami tertawa!"

Naruto menoleh dan melihat sekumpulan orang berjubah dan menggunakan topeng berdiri dibeberapa dahan pohon yang tidak ancur.

"Taichou, serahkan sampah-sampah itu pada kami."

Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangannya, seperti memberi isyarat pada bawahannya.

Mereka yang melihat isyarat dari Naruto dengan sekejap sudah berdiri disekitar Naruto.

"Hancurkan mereka." titah Naruto dingin.

"Ha'i!"

Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan menuju beberapa bawahannya yang tidak ikut bertempur. Ia tidak menoleh sama sekali kebelakang, tidak ada sedikit pun niat untuk melihat bagaimana bawahannya bertarung dengan para nuke-nin itu. Karena, ia percaya pada mereka. Anbu yang ia pimpin tidak mungkin kalah. Kesatuan tempur paling elit di Konoha tidak mungkin kalah melawan sekumpulan sampah.

"Taichou, Hokage sudah memberi hak penuh padamu dalam hal ini. Apa perintah mu selanjutnya?" tanya Anbu bertopeng macan ketika Naruto sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"Na-Naruto-kun a-adalah Anbu Kinpat-su?" ujar Kurenai terbata serta gemetaran.

Naruto hanya menatap mata merah itu dengan dingin, lalu berujar, "laporkan pada Hokage bahwa aku yang akan melanjutkan misi mereka."

Anbu itu mengangguk paham.

"Tora."

"Ya, Taichou?"

"Bawa mereka kembali ke Konoha."

"Ha'i." Anbu itu mengangguk patuh pada Naruto.

Sementara Kurenai, Anko, dan Asuma yang masih setengah sadar menatap Naruto dengan padangan yang sulit diartikan. Tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam otak mereka jika Anbu legendaris yang membuat mereka kagum selama ini adalah Naruto, orang yang selalu tersenyum ramah dan tidak pernah terlihat menonjol.

Naruto kemudian menatap Tsunade dengan dingin, "kemarikan gulungan itu."

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran Tsunade merogoh gulungan yang ada di tasnya dan memberikannya pada Naruto yang tak henti-hentinya menatapnya dingin, dan…. menusuk.

"Naru, a-aku—

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu."

Tsunade terhenyak, matanya meneteskan air mata. Naruto yang ia lihat sekarang benar-benar berbeda. Ia sangat dingin, tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hubungan mereka, Naruto bersikap sedingin ini padanya. Karena biasanya, semarah apa pun Naruto, ia tidak akan memberikan pandangan sedingin ini padanya.

"A-Aku ti-tidak bermaksud melanggarnya, aku ha-hanya—

"Tora. Cepat bawa mereka."

Bahkan Anbu bernama Tora itu pun berkeringat dingin melihat pemimpinnya yang begitu menakutkan sekarang.

"Ba-Baik, Taichou. Inu, Neko, bawa Sarutobi Asuma secepatnya menuju rumah sakit, gunakan kemampuan khusus kalian."

"Baik."

"A-Ano, bisakah kalian membawaku juga, aku ingin bersama dengan Asuma." Ujar Kurenai dengan padangan memohon pada kedua Anbu tersebut.

Kedua Anbu itu lalu saling berpandangan dan menatap Anbu Tora seperti meminta persetujuan.

Anbu itu lalu mengangguk, kemudian menoleh kearah Tsunade yang masih meneteskan air mata melihat punggung Naruto yang manjauh, dan menghilang dibalik rimbunnya pepohonan yang masih tersisa.

"Ayo, Senju-san. Aku tidak ingin melihat Taichou lebih marah lagi."

"A-Aku ingin menyusul Naru."

Anbu itu menggeleng, "aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu. Perintah Taichou adalah mutlak, dan kami sebagai Anbu tidak bisa melanggarnya bahkan jika itu dari Anda sekalipun."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, "A-Anbu-san, Na-Naruto-kun…. Naruto-kun adalah pempimpin kalian? Di-dia adalah Anbu Kinpatsu?"

Anbu itu hanya menghela napas, lalu menatap teman-temannya yang masih bertempur melawan para nuke-nin.

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, Mitarashi-san. Kalian sudah melihatnya sendiri. Satu-satunya shinobi Konoha yang memiliki kontrol Suiton terbaik sepanjang masa serta shinobi paling kuat yang dimiliki Konoha," katanya sambil menatap mata dari Jounin seksi itu, "nah, sudah saatnya kami membawa kalian ke Konoha sesuai dengan permintaan Taichou."

Tsunade hanya menunduk pasrah dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Naruto benar-benar marah padanya, atau mungkin benci padanya.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti malam ketika Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang seharusnya dijalankan oleh tim Tsunade. Ia juga harus ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan detail kejadian tidak terduga yang hampir saja membunuh kekasihnya sebelum pulang kerumah.

Dari depan, ia melihat lampu rumahnya sudah gelap. Ia yakin jika Tsunade pasti sudah tidur, lagipula saat ini sudah terlampau larut. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya, dan melepaskan sepatu boot ninjanya. Sesuatu menarik perhatiaanya, lampu dari ruang makan yang masih menyala membuatnya heran. Dengan langkah kecil ia menuju ruang makan, dan terkejut menemukan gadisnya yang tertidur diatas meja mekan hanya dengan tank-top hitam dan celana dalam berwarna senada.

Ia bisa melihat jejak-jejak bekas menangis di muka cantik itu.

"Sial. Apa tadi aku berlebihan padanya?" ujarnya sambil tetap menatap wajah menawan milik Senju Tsunade.

Beberapa makanan yang mungkin sudah dingin tertata rapih diatas meja makan. Naruto lalu mengelus pelan wajah yang sangat ia cintai, "sepertinya aku sudah berlebihan padamu, ya."

Dengan lembut ia menggendong Tsunade dan membawanya kekasur, ia lakukan itu selembut mungkin agar gadisnya yang ada dalam gendongannya tidak terbangun. Dengan dorongan pelan dari bahunya ia membuka pintu kamar mereka, dan meletakan kekasihnya diatas kasur empuk yang biasa mereka tiduri bersama.

Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh menggoda dari gadis Senju ini.

"Brengsek. Bahkan disaat seperti ini kau sangat menggoda sekali." Ucapnya terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus rambut yang memiliki warna sama dengannya.

"Oyasumi, Tsuna."

Ia cium lembut kening itu sebelum keluar dari kamar tanpa sadar bahwa mata hazel yang sejak tadi menutup ternyata tidak benar-benar tertidur. Naruto lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan guna meredam amukan dari perutnya yang sedari siang belum ia isi. Dengan brutal, ia menyantap semua hidangan yang tersedia di atas meja makan itu.

Naruto masih terus mengunyah sampai sebuah suara masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Maafkan aku, Naru. Maafkan aku."

Naruto terdiam, ia meletakkan mangkuk makanannya diatas meja. Perlahan ia bangkit dari kursi yang tadi ia duduki, dan berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih menatapnya dengan air mata yang siap mengalir.

"Naru—

Dengan lembut ia langsung memeluk Tsunade yang sudah siap akan menangis kembali. Ia mengusap pelan kepala itu dan mengecupnya.

"Maafkan aku sudah berlebihan padamu tadi."

Tsunade menggeleng keras sambil terisak, "aku yang salah. Aku yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Aku gadis bodoh yang sudah mengecewakanmu."

"Jangan menangis lagi, itu akan membuatku terlihat sangat jahat, dan hey, aku tidak mungkin mencintai gadis bodoh. Orang jenius sepertiku tidak mungkin salah memilih pasangan."

Tsunade semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia benamkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang miliki Naruto. Berusaha meredam isak tangisnya yang tidak bisa ia tahan.

"Aku akan memperkosamu jika kau tidak berhenti menangis."

Tidak mengindahkan ucapan Naruto barusan, ia masih tetap menangis seakan tidak peduli. Toh, pada akhirnya mereka akan bercinta lagi. Jadi, mana mungkin ia akan peduli jika Naruto mengancam akan memperkosanya.

Naruto terkekah pelan ketika gadisnya tak kunjung berhenti menangis, "kau menantangku, hm?"

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku, aku tidak peduli kau mau melakukan apa pun padaku."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu yang sudah tertunduk kebawah itu, "bukankan sudah kukatakan padamu? Aku yang berlebihan. Aku hanya-

"Kecewa padaku, 'kan?" ujarnya sambil menatap mata sapphire itu.

"Kumohon, aku akan melakukan apa pun. Jika memperkosaku sepuasnya bisa mengobati rasa kecewa mu, kau boleh melakukannya. Kau boleh melakukan apa pun pada tubuhku. Kau boleh meminta apa pun padaku. Tapi jangan membenciku." Suara itu terdengar parau dan sarat akan keputusaan.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti akan membencimu?"

Tsunade terdiam. Mata itu tidak sedingin dan semenakutkan tadi. Justru mata itu memancarkan kehatangan. Biru itu memberinya kehangatan. Biru yang membuatnya terpesona.

"Berhentilah berputus asa seperti itu. Seperti aku benar-benar akan membencimu saja." ucapnya mengelus pelan pundak berkulit halus itu.

"Tapi, yah, aku ingin tau, kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan ku?"

Hazel itu menatapnya dengan sayu. "Aku takut identitas aslimu sebagai Anbu terbongkar. Selama ini kau sudah berusaha keras untuk menutupinya. Jika aku melakukannya, sama saja aku sudah membunuh semua usahamu. Bukankah kau yang bilang kepadaku jika identitas Anbu lebih berharga dari nyawa itu sendiri."

Naruto terhentak, tidak menyangka jika itu semua terjadi akibat ucapannya dua tahun yang lalu. Ia tersenyum, _'aku ternyata lebih bodoh daripada gadis ini.'_

"Dengar, identitas Anbu memang lebih berharga daripada nyawa, tapi jika kaulah taruhannya, identitas tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada kehilanganmu. Aku benar-benar marah saat itu karena aku sangat takut kehilanganmu. Aku kecewa karena aku pikir kau begitu angkuh untuk tidak meminta bantuanku, tapi jika yang sebenarnya seperti ini, aku malah jadi menyesal sudah marah padamu."

Tsunade kembali terisak dan menerjang pemuda dihadapanya lalu memeluknya erat, "aku takut," ia memeluknya semakin erat, "kau menatapku sangat dingin, aku berpikir kau benar-benar akan membenciku."

"Aku sangat takut."

Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi kita berdua sama-sama takut rupanya. Benar-benar serasi, ya." Ujar Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Tsunade.

Mereka masih berpelukan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, saling berbagi kehangatan.

"Naru."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kau tau aku sedang dalam bahaya?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, "sesaat setelah kau berangkat, aku langsung pergi ke markas Anbu untuk menenangkan hatiku yang gelisah. Tapi saat aku sampai, salah satu informanku malah memberi tau bahwa ada dua orang nuke-nin kelas S yang menggunakan jubah bermotif awan merah sedang terlihat berada disekitar hutan Tamagaki. Dari situ aku langsung sadar bahwa itu adalah rute mu menuju desa Shirazu."

"Maka dari itu aku langsung berteleport menuju tempatmu. Bawahanku yang tau jika aku pergi kesana karena kau sedang dalam bahaya langsung mengumpulkan pasukan dan pergi menuju hutan Tamagaki untuk menyusulku karena menurut informanku mereka sebenarnya berjumlah tujuh orang. Tapi, entah kenapa saat aku datang yang ada hanya dua orang."

"Apa mereka berhasil dikalahkan?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, mereka kabur. Mungkin karena pemimpinnya terluka parah, jadi priotas mereka adalah kabur secepatnya."

"Nah, ayo tidur. Aku sudah sangat lelah."

' _Lagipula pakaianmu sudah sangat menggodaku.'_

Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Naruto tepat dimatanya. "Kau tidak ingin mencumbuku dulu?"

Naruto menganga, sejak kapan Senju Tsunade berbicara mesum seperti ini.

"Kau tidak mabuk, 'kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang mabuk?"

"Tidak. Kau terlihat seperti gadis mesum."

"Apa salah jika aku menjadi gadis mesum saat bersamamu?"

Naruto mati kutu.

"Ti-Tidak. Kau membuatku takut."

Tsunade lalu menarik kepala Naruto dan mencium bibir itu dengan liar. Ia menghisap bibir itu dan menjilatinya dengan lembut, membuat Naruto yang sudah mati-matian menahan nafsunya mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam celananya.

Dan, yang lebih buruk. Tsunade malah mengelus _benda_ itu dengan tangannya. Membuat _benda_ itu bergerak dengan hebat di dalam celananya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi mesum begini?" ucapnya sambil melepaskan ciuman ganas yang dilakukan Tsunade barusan.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak. Tidak salah lagi."

Tsunade tersenyum puas lalu menunduk sehingga kepalanya tepat berada didepan _benda_ itu. Dengan gerakan yang sensual, ia menurunkan celana shinobi Naruto sehingga _benda_ itu kini tercetak jelas dibalik celana dalam Naruto.

"Sial. Kau menantangku?"

Dengan satu tarikan, celana dalam itu turun dan _benda_ itu kini bebas. Berdiri tegak menantang didepan wajah merona Tsunade.

"Menurutmu?" ucapnya sambil memasukan _benda_ itu ke mulutnya.

Terdengar lenguhan pelan dari pemuda itu ketika Tsunade memberi kenikmatan pada benda yang menggantung diantara kedua kakinya. Dengan tempo yang perlahan meningkat, ia terus memaju mundurkan mulutnya, juga sesekali menjilati keseluruhan batang itu sambil tak lupa mengocoknya dengan tangannya.

Dan itu terus dilakukannya sampai beberapa menit kedepan.

Naruto benci mengakuinya, tapi yang Tsunade lakukan sangat membuatnya kepayahan. Setiap kuluman, jilatan, dan hisapan kuat dari mulutnya mampu membuat Naruto melayang-layang. Sikap Tsunade yang biasanya ia tundukan, malah berganti menjadi ia yang ditundukan. Ia yang biasanya mendominasi jadi berbalik menjadi yang didominasi, namun anehnya Naruto menyukainya. Ada sensasi yang tidak dapat diucapkan ketika melihat Tsunade yang liar seperti ini.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Tsunade melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang menahan erangan nikmat dari mulutnya sambil tangannya terus mengocok benda yang berkedut itu.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti tidak menyukainya?" ujar Naruto sarkas.

Gadis Senju itu menggeleng pelan.

"Maka berhentilah menanyakan hal bodoh, dan cepat buat aku keluar!"

Tsunade merona hebat, seakan menuruti apa yang Naruto inginkan, ia kembali mengulum _benda_ itu sambil menaikan tempo dari hisapannya pada benda tak bertulang milik pemimpin Anbu ini.

Naruto makin mengeluh hebat, merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Tsuna, keluarkan mulutmu. Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar."

Gadis itu bergeming, ia malah semakin mempercepat tempo hisapannya, seperti membantu supaya pemuda itu cepat keluar. Semakin cepat, dan terus mempercepat hisapannya.

"He-Hey, kau tidak dengar yang aku—sial, ini nikmat sekali!"

Benda itu makin berkedut hebat kala Tsunade terus secara konstan menghisapnya, ia terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Terus menyerang Naruto dengan kenikmatan yang ia berikan lewat mulutnya.

"Ja-Jangan katakan kalau aku tadi tidak memperingatkan—guuh!"

Akhirnya benda itu memuntahkan seluruh cairannya didalam mulut mungil milik Tsunade. Gadis itu bahkan tak berniat untuk melepaskan mulutnya, ia seperti dengan senang hati menerima aliran deras dari cairan Naruto.

Beberapa kali terdengar suara tegukan dari kerongkongan Tsunade tatakala ia menegak semua cairan putih kental itu. Butuh beberapa tegukan baginya untuk menelan semuanya.

"Kalau kau sebegitu hausnya, kau bisa meminum sesuatu selain cairanku."

"Bodoh."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Aku bilang kau—Kyaa!"

Tsunade terkejut ketika mendadak Naruto menyeret tubuhnya hingga menempel dengan tembok di ruang makan itu. Dan, Tsunade bersumpah, mata itu menatapnya sangat buas. Sekarang ia malah gemetaran menatap sapphire yang menyala itu.

"Kau pikir itu saja dapat memuaskanku, huh?" ujar Naruto sambil menaikan satu paha Tsunade keatas.

Ia menjerit tertahan ketika ujung dari benda milik Naruto menggesek organ genitalnya yang masih terbungkus dengan kain satin berwarna hitam.

"Pilihan warna yang bagus, Tsuna. Aku suka hitam," kata Naruto sambil memposisikan _benda_ nya tepat disela-sela celana dalam itu, "tapi, aku lebih suka sesuatu yang ada dibalik kain ini."

"Uum—kyaah."

 _Benda_ itu akhirnya menerobos masuk kedalam celana dalam hitam yang masih dikenakannya. Tanpa ampun, Naruto langsung menghajar liang surga itu dengan _benda_ nya. Ia menatap wajah Tsunade yang merona hebat dan tak henti-hentinya terus mendesah.

"Kau tau, tadi itu sungguh menyenangkan. Tapi, aku tidak suka didominasi bahkan oleh gadisku sendiri. Jadi…" ia menarik tanktop hitam Tsunade keatas menggunakan giginya sehingga kini dada besar dengan puting kemerahan itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya, "biarkan aku yang berkerja sekarang."

"Ha—aahh, Na-Naru. Pe-Pelanlah." Pintanya dengan lemah ketika Naruto dengan buasnya menghisap dadanya. Bahkan beberapa kali gigi milik pemuda kuning didepannya ini menggigit gemas putingnya yang sudah mengeras.

Ia lalu meremas rambut pirang jabrik itu, "ka-kau bukan bayi. Jadi, be-berhentilah menghisap da-da ku."

Naruto menyeringai dibalik hisapannnya.

"Anggap saja aku bayi raksasa yang masih butuh susu dari ibunya."

Tsunade meremas rambut itu kuat-kuat, "kyaahh—aku bukan i-ibumu, dan mana mu-mungkin dada ku mengeluarkan su-su, Naru-echi."

Naruto tak mempedulikannya. Ia tetap menghisap dada itu bergantian, kiri dan kanan sambil tetap menggenjot tubuh sintal gadisnya.

"Ci-Cium aku."

Naruto mendongak mendengar suara lirih diatasnya. Ia melihat mata hazel itu memohon dengan sayu, seolah tak berkutik, dan tak memiliki kekuatan apa pun selain memohon. Ia masih asik menghisap dada besar itu, namun tak memutus kontak mata diantara mereka. Ia menjilat putting itu beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan untuk menghentikan aktifitas pada dada berukura Extra Large itu.

"Kau mesum sekali, Tsuna-echi."

Dengan satu hentakan, ia mencium bibir mungil itu dengan dalam. Ia terus menjilati bagian atas dan bawah bibir itu sebelum Tsunade mengeluarkan lidahnya, meminta Naruto untuk memainkan lidahnya. Dengan lihai, Naruto memainkan lidah itu. Menghisapnya, menjilati permukaan, ia lakukan semua tanpa sekalipun menurunkan tempo tusukannya pada liang senggama milik Tsunade. Saat sedang asik-asiknya ia bermain dengan lidah Tsunade, ia merasakan lengannya diremas cukup kencang.

"A-Aku mau keluar."

Naruto kembali menyeringai. Ini yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu. Tanpa diminta lagi, ia langsung menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memainkan dua puting keras Tsunade bersamaan. Ia sedang menyiapkan serangan pamungkas untuk membuat gadisnya basah. Sangat basah.

Tsunade yang merasakan kedua putingnya ditekan-tekan oleh ibu jari dan jari tengah milik Naruto semakin dibuat kelabakan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan lidahnya yang masih asik dijamah oleh Naruto. Tempo tusukan Naruto bahkan tidak melemah sedikit pun. Tiga serangan gila pada tiga titik vitalnya adalah kombo mengerikan yang pasti akan Naruto gunakan jika ia akan keluar.

Ia benci hal itu….

"Kyaah—NARUUUU!"

….karena ia pasti akan sangat basah dibuatnya.

Naruto tersenyum puas saat merasakan ada cairan yang membasahi _benda_ nya dengan sangat banyak. Puas karena bisa membalas apa yang tadi sudah Tsunade lakukan padanya.

Naruto 1 – 1 Tsunade

"Kau tidak akan berpikir aku akan berhenti begitu saja, 'kan?"

Tsunade menatap pasrah. Naruto bahkan belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan keluar. Ia masih terus asik menggenjot tubuhnya dengan gila. Ia terus menusuk tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

Tiba-tiba Tsunade merasakan tubuhnya kosong. Tapi, itu hanya sesaat ketika mendadak Naruto membalik tubuhnya sehingga ia membelakangi pemuda itu. Ia tidak peduli apa yang Naruto rencakan padanya. Ia sudah benar-benar pasrah.

"Ronde kedua, dimulai!"

Dengan sekali hentak, benda Naruto melesak masuk ke dalam liang surga itu melewati dua bongkahan pantat padat Tsunade.

"Aaa-ah." Ujarnya sambil mendesah pasrah. Tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat selain pasrah menunggu sampai Naruto benar-benar puas.

Kembali ia merasakan dadanya digerayangi oleh dua lengan keker milik kekasihnya. Kedua tangan itu dengan asiknya mengobrak-abrik dada itu. Putingnya juga tak lepas dari aksi kedua tangan nakal itu. Tangan itu seolah-olah sedang memeras dadanya seperti sedang memeras sapi.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Naruto masih belum menunujukan akan keluar. Ia masih asik menggenjotnya dari belakang, dan tak henti-hentinya memilin putingnya. Bunyi nyaring pun terdengar dari benturan antara pinggang Naruto dan pantatnya.

"Aku keluar!" ujarnya sedikit berteriak karena tidak kuat menahan kenikmatan yang terus menerus menyerangnya.

Naruto 2 – 1 Tsunade

Kembali ia menggenjot gadis didepannya setelah ia membiarkan gadis itu untuk menyelesaikan acara klimaksnya.

"Ma-Masih belum, Naru? Aku su-sudah tidak kuat."

"Belum! Masih belum!"

Tsunade kembali pasrah saat Naruto menidurkannya diatas karpet di ruang makan itu tanpa melepas _benda_ nya dari Tsunade. Genjotan itu semakin liar. Peluh sudah membasahi tubuh mereka. ia mendesah hebat saat lagi-lagi Naruto menghisap dadanya. Dan sialnya, dalam posisi terlentang seperti ini malah membuat Naruto semakin leluasa untuk memainkan dadanya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa bercak kemerahan didadanya akibat hisapan dan ciuman Naruto pada dadanya.

Gadis Senju itu melotot ketika merasakan bahwa ia akan keluar lagi.

Naruto 3 – 1 Tsunade

"Kumohon. A-Aku sudah tidak kuat." Ucapnya setelah klimaksnya yang yang ketiga.

Kali ini Naruto memiringkan badan Tsunade sehingga sekarang terlihat Naruto sedang menggenjotnya dari samping. Bahkan setelah ia klimaks tiga kali, Naruto masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan keluar, ia malah tidak sekalipun menurunkan tempo genjotannya padahal tadi saat ia menghisap _benda_ nya, Naruto keluar tidak selama ini.

Namikaze terakhir itu menulikan telinganya mendengar permohonan dari Tsunade. Masa bodoh, ia masih belum puas dan masih belum akan keluar.

Bunyi nyaring itu semakin terdengar ketika tusukan Naruto padanya tidak menurun. Ia sangat yakin, pantatnya pasti sudah sangat merah sekali karena hantaman dari pinggang pemuda yang sedang ditutupi oleh kabut nafsu ini.

Sekali lagi, Naruto merasakan bendanya basah oleh cairan klimaks dari gadisnya.

Naruto 4 – 1 Tsunade

"Naru. Kumohon, aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat."

Klimaksnya yang keempat dan Naruto bahkan masih terus menggenjotnya tanpa ampun.

"Sedikit lagi. Bertahanlah, Tsuna. Tinggal sedikit lagi."

Tsunade terbaring pasrah diatas tubuh Naruto. Dadanya bergoyang hebat mengkuti gerakan dari tusukan Naruto padanya. Pemuda itu tidak lagi menghisap dada maupun bibirnya, ia hanya menunduk saat menyetubuhinya. Tidak ada lagi seringai, dan gerayangan nakal pada dadanya, dan itu membuat Tsunade terganggu.

Gadis Senju itu mengalungkan tangannya keleher itu.

"Teruskan sampai ka-kau puas. A-Aku akan menunggumu."

Naruto langsung mencium gadisnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Tsunade hanya tersenyum dibalik ciuman itu. Tangan yang tadinya hanya diam bertumpu sekarang kembali menggerayangi dadanya.

Ia angkat kedua kakinya dan melingkari pinggang Naruto seolah menyuruhnya untuk memperdelam hujamannya. Naruto harus puas. Ia harus bisa memuaskannya.

"Turunkan kakimu. Aku merasa akan keluar."

Tsunade bergeming. Ia malah menekan kakinya, membuat benda Naruto masuk semakin dalam.

"Tsuna? Kau tidak dengar? Aku akan keluar, dan aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, jadi cepat turunkan kakimu!"

Ia malah mencium bibir pemuda itu, tidak mau lagi mendengar omongannya. Mengunci bibir itu dengan ciuman yang panas.

Naruto mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat, mencoba menekan nafsunya, tapi sayang itu tidak terlalu banyak membantu karena pada akhirnya ia keluar di dalam rahim sang Senju. Memuntahkan begitu banyak benihnya di dalam tubuh gadis yang paling ia cintai.

Naruto lantas berbaring lemah di samping tubuh tak berdaya dari orang yang sudah memuaskannya itu.

"Kau keluar banyak sekali, Naru. Tubuhku terasa penuh."

Gadis itu merapatkan tubuhnya, mencari kehatan dari Naruto.

"Kau bisa hamil dengan cairan sebanyak itu," ujar Naruto sambil memeluk gadis di dalam pelukannya, "kau akan kerepotan jika hamil sekarang."

Tsunade tersenyum, "kau hanya tinggal bertanggung jawab dan mengasuhku," masih dengan senyumnya menatap sapphire teduh itu.

"Mudah sekali kau mengatakannya, Nona Namikaze."

Naruto terkekeh pelan sembari mengelus surai pirang yang sangat ia sukai itu.

"Tentu saja mudah. Tidak ada yang sulit bagimu, 'kan, Tuan Namikaze yang Jenius?"

Naruto tersenyum pongah.

"Bagaimana jika besok kau ganti marga mu menjadi, Namikaze, hm?"

"Kau melamar ku?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi ucapanku."

Dan, mereka tertawa bersama di dalam ruang makan yang menjadi saksi bisu akan percintaan liar mereka tadi. Mereka tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari ruang itu, merasa begitu nyaman dengan posisi mereka yang sekarang. Masih saling memeluk satu sama lain, saling meledek satu sama lain, dan saling menertawakan satu sama lain. Kebahagian begitu terpancar dari mata mereka berdua.

Naruto membalikan badannya sehingga kini mereka saling bertatapan. Hazel dan Sapphire.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tuan Namikaze Naruto."

"Begitupun aku, Nona Namikaze Senju."

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian.

Senju Tsunade atau yang kini biasa dipanggil Namikaze Tsunade berjalan pelan menuju kantor Hokage dengan menggendong seorang bocah berambut pirang. Beberapa shinobi yang melihatnya langsung melempar senyum serta sapaan yang ditujukan padanya, ia membalas semua itu dengan senyum diwajah cantiknya.

Setelah sampai di ruangan yang dituju, ia mengetuknya beberapa kali.

"Masuk."

Terdengar suara berat yang menjawabnya. Perlahan ia membuka pintu itu, dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menggunakan jubah putih bertuliskan Hokage Kelima dalam huruf kanji berwarna merah sedang berdiri memunggunginya.

Ia tersenyum, "kau lupa membawa bekalmu, Naru-echi."

Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Hey, hey. Begitukah caramu memanggil seorang Hokage dan suami mu sendiri?"

Tsunade berjalan mendekati Hokage muda yang begitu dikagumi sekaligus ditakuti diseluruh Negara Elemental karena kemampuan Suitonnya yang sering dianggap melampaui Nidaime Hokage.

Ia menaruh bekal itu diatas meja kerja yang sudah rapih—menunjukan semua tugas-tugasnya sudah diselesaikan.

"Sini Boru, datanglah pada Tou-chan."

Bocah kecil itu menggumang riang, menyambut uluran tangan dari ayahnya yang ingin menggendongnya.

"Bagaimana harimu, Jagoan? Kaa-chan mu tidak cerewet, 'kan?"

"Aku mendengar itu semua." Ujar Tsunade cemberut.

Naruto lalu duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil memangku buah hati mereka. Ia lalu membuka bentou yang tadi dibawa istrinya, dan memakannya dengan pelan sambil sesekali mengajak ngobrol putranya yang masih berumur satu setengah tahun.

"Da da buuh." Ujar bocah itu sambil mengelus lengan kekar ayahnya, mencoba menjawab apa yang ayahnya katakan.

Naruto mengelus surai pirang anaknya, "anak pintar."

"Setelah ini kalian akan kemana?" tanya Naruto.

Tsunade tersenyum tipis, "mungkin aku dan Boru akan sedikit lama di ruanganmu. Yah, Boru begitu merindukan Tou-channya yang selalu sibuk."

Naruto kembali mengelus surai pirang itu, "maafkan, Tou-chan, ya. Tapi, Tou-chan janji, besok kita akan main seharian di rumah bersama Kaa-chan juga."

"Daa buuuh!" Anak itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seolah senang dengan ucapan Ayahnya barusan.

"Benarkah itu, Naru?" tanya Tsunade dengan sedikit gelisah.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau jadi Ayah serta suami yang buruk bagi keluarganya. Sesekali aku ingin menghabiskan waktu ku bersama kalian."

Tsunade tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Sementara itu, di luar ruangan Hokage terlihat beberapa Jounin yang berdiri di depan pintu seperti ingin masuk ke dalam namun enggan.

"Hokage-sama sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan keluarganya. Lebih baik kita undur laporan kita."

"Kau benar, Asuma. Aku tidak ingin merusak suasana bahagia yang dirasakan melon pirang itu."

"Hey, Kurenai. Jaga bicaramu, kau itu sedang membicarakan istri Hokage."

"Kau akan kena batunya nanti."

"Ya, ya, Asuma, Anko. Terserah kalian saja."

Tapi mereka mendadak terkejut ketika Naruto maupun Tsunade mendadak menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Jadi, siapa yang kau sebut melon pirang, huh?"

Kurenai menoleh dan menemukan Tsunade dengan senyum _manis_ diwajahnya serta sang Hokage yang sedang menggendong anaknya dan menatap iba pada teman istrinya itu.

Selesai

* * *

.

.

Yup, ini sekuel dari When the Anbu Boy Meets the Jounin Girl. Setelah ribuan tahun ga nulis fic, dan membiarkan beberapa fic saya ngebangke, saya memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah oneshoot. Biar gampang, sekali buat kelar.

Dan, bagi yang nanyai soal kelajutan fic saya yang lain, saya minta maaf. Agak lama buat ngelanjutinnya lagi karena ada beberapa hal yang harus saya urus di dunia nyata serta harus nyusun ulang kerangka dari fic itu tapi doain aja semoga cepat beres dan ide lancer jaya.

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah bersedia baca fic ini apalagi ngefav, foll, komen.


End file.
